


Vegas Fling

by bobasheebaby



Series: Maneater [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Craving one last taste of a challenging new conquest, Addison goes after the only available tough mark, Bertrand Beaumont.





	Vegas Fling

Addison had never once considered sleeping with the older Beaumont, that was until she was faced with the thought that she would never sleep with anyone new ever again. They were in Vegas, Sin City, on their joint bachelor/bachelorette party when it finally hit her—she was getting married. She still didn’t quite understand how or why she said yes to Maxwell, marriage was not in her plan, ever. To be tied to one man for an eternity was like cutting off one of her limbs—yet here she was mere days from becoming Duchess Addison Beaumont of Valtoria. The idea terrified her, never sleeping with someone new ever again. It felt as if she couldn’t breathe, slowly suffocating on the life she would soon be forced to live. So when Maxwell asked her how the party was, if there was anything she’d like to do that they didn’t, she knew exactly what to ask for without even a moments hesitation—a fling.  
If she were a better woman she would have felt bad when his face fell and would have quickly reassured him that she only loved him. Hell, if she were a better woman she wouldn’t have requested the fling from him in the first place. No, if she were a better woman she wouldn’t be in this position, about to live a death sentence tied to one man for the rest of her life.   
Maxwell was beyond surprised when Addison requested a fling, he wanted to tell her no, terrified it would only lead her to realize she made a mistake in choosing him and calling off their wedding. He knew deep down after promising to do whatever it took to make their party the party of her dreams that he had no choice but to say yes. He figured she’d go to Liam or Drake, maybe even a stranger for her fling, either way he shut himself in his room throwing back a shot trying to take his mind off his gorgeous fiancé under another man. It never once occurred to him that she was asking for a fling because she craved new, an adventure.   
Addison could have gone to any of the bars located on the strip and easily found dozens of men willing to be her one last bit of excitement before she marched forward to her demise of singledom. She didn’t want easy, she never went for easy, she always wanted the challenge—one or two exceptions along the way, Landon being one of them. No, she wanted a challenge, someone who was off limits, someone who she shouldn’t want—that left her with Bertrand.   
Bertrand Beaumont, the older stuffy Beaumont who would soon be her brother in law, what gets more forbidden than that? Sure she didn’t crave him the way she craved some of the others, had the head of the Royal Guard accompanied them she would have gladly worked her charms on him instead. Alas Bastien was back in Cordonia ensuring the security for the wedding was in place. Bertrand was her only chance at something new, someone challenging.   
Addison approached the older Beaumont cautiously, unsure how he’d react to her advances. She had noticed he had been drinking quite heavily, she only hoped it would be enough for him to lower his inhibitions, allowing him to give into her without question. If he questioned her she would simply play off that she was drunk, when in fact she had barely anything to drink all night and was fully in control of her faculties, odd for her during a night of partying—perfect for want she had planned.   
Addison knew she had to do this slowly, as to not shock him and send him running. She started by buying him another drink, and ‘accidentally’ grazing the outer edge of his hand with hers. She noticed him visibly shiver at the small touch. She smiled internally, knowing she had him exactly where she wanted him if she was going to get him to fall into bed with her. This should be easier than I thought. She was cautiously optimistic, she knew this could still go bad at any minute. Before she knew it she had him practically begging her to take him back to her room.   
Addison led him back to her room, pleasantly surprised with how quickly he took control. He must really want this. The feeling of his lips on hers and his firm body pressing her against the back of the door had her reeling more than she expected. His kisses were intoxicating, making her feel drunker than she was. She was surprised by the reactions he was pulling from her, she always found him to be stodgy and boring, she never expected to actually desire him, crave his touch. He had a strange pull on her, making her body react in ways she never expected to with him.   
He trailed kisses along her neck, his touch igniting a fire along her skin. His hands made their way to the back of her dress, pulling down the zipper, his fingers ghosting her back leaving goosebumps in their wake. He stepped back as he slipped the golden strapy dress down over her shoulders and curvy hips. His eyes sent an involuntary shiver down her back as he took in her nearly naked form. A black lace thong the only thing keeping her from being fully exposed to him. The cool air and his intense gaze turning her nipples to hardened peaks instantly.   
Addison watched as his grey eyes darkened, flashing with a lustful desire, heat pooling in her core unexpectedly in response to his heated gaze. He removed his tie and suit never taking his eyes off of her body, leaving himself standing before her in his briefs, his hardened cock straining against it’s confines. He sank to his knees, removing her black thong, his hand gripped the back of her leg pulling it up to rest on his shoulder. His mouth met her dripping core, making her gasp in response. He licked along her slit, flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. She bucked her hips, trying to get him closer, his hand gripped her hip holding her steady. He spread her lips with his free hand fucking his tongue into her tight heat. She gripped his head, fingers tangling in his black locks, her head falling back against the door as she moaned. He rubbed her clit in circles with his thumb as he continued fucking her with his tongue, driving her closer to the edge. She pushed his head closer to her, driving his tongue deeper into her tight heat, soon he had her screaming his name as she dove over the edge. He lapped at her flowing juices like a man who was starved. He slowly pulled away wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he lowered her leg to the ground.   
She was panting, her breasts heaving, she would have collapsed if she hadn’t been leaning against the door. She pushed herself away, holding herself up on shaky legs, she couldn’t help but wonder if the skill of his tongue could be matched by the skill of his cock.   
He surprised her with his strength when he scooped her up, carrying her over to the bed, laying her down. He pushed off his briefs, his short but thick cock springing from its confines. He climbed up on top of her, reclaiming her mouth in a searing kiss. He balanced himself on his forearm, lining himself up with her wet heat, he slowly pushed his thick cock into her tight pussy. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he started thrusting into her at a punishing pace. Her hands grasped his shoulders, her nails digging into his back as he thrust into her with wild abandon. Sweat formed upon his back and brow as he fucked himself into her, the sounds of skin slapping skin echoing in the space. His lips trailed kisses down her neck, gently grazing his teeth along her supple flesh. He reached his hand between them and rubbed her clit in tight circles. She threw her head back and moaned at the added sensation as she bucked her hips up into his. His thrusts started to falter as he pounded into her harder. He rubbed her clit harder and she came undone, clenching her walls around his cock, moaning his name. His hips stilled as he came pumping ropes on milky cum deep into her, his moans of her name muffled by her neck. He rolled off of her both of them breathing heavy as they came down from their highs.   
Bertrand got up, gathering his discarded clothes and redressing. Addison leaned up on one elbow watching him, she had been pleasantly surprised with his performance, but she needed this to stay between them. If she thought it would get her out of having to marry Maxwell she would gladly let it slip. She knew Maxwell would tell her he had given her a free pass he just hadn’t expected her to use it on his brother. She needed to ensure that this stayed between them, “that was fun, but what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.” She purred, trying to draw him into agreeing.   
Bertrand stood up straighter, straightening his tie, stern look once again on his face, “but of course. I wouldn’t want Maxwell to find out about this.” He replied, his normal ‘I know better than you’ demeanor back once again.   
At least we’re on the same page about that. She thought rolling her eyes as she watched him leave her room. She flopped back on her pillows, her blonde hair fanning outward, she couldn’t believe she just bedded the dull older Beaumont just to satisfy her urge for new and a challenge. The only good thing was that she knew she never had to worry about anyone finding out about her tryst with Bertrand, after all what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas—but does it? 


End file.
